


Senior Year

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian stayed in Dalton for Hunter and how they spent their senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dans le flot de vos censures

Ma vie reste une aventure

Où je n'en fais qu'à ma guise

Si ma folie n'est permise

Elle n'en est que plus exquise”

 

Sebastian leered at Hunter through his half-closed eyelids and the long eyelashes in tipsy while humming the song from his favorite French musical on the passage seat. He was dizzy. It was 1:30 AM in the morning and they were the only awake on the road. Maybe because of the alcohol he lost the sense of direction, but he thought that the road was unfamiliar.

“Hunter, are we on the way to Dalton?”

“Close your eyes. We’ll arrive soon.”

The alcohol got him so he did not pursue his question. He turned his gaze from Hunter to the road before he gave up the attempts to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed. Sebastian guessed it was the bright streetlights in the dark that made him recall the first time he saw Hunter when he closed his eyes. 

 

The sun never shined like this in Ohio when Sebastian Smythe saw Hunter Clarington for the first time. The fall semester had just begun and he was preparing for the leaving, leaving for Paris. A pleasant September afternoon, Sebastian just finished last paper work at the Admin. Office and was pleasantly enlightened by the idea that within two days he would be under the sun of Paris again. He had no problem with Dalton, it was just the location he hatred. Sebastian would hate the States less if his first and only stop was not this lamest town on the planet. As he walked through the porch, suddenly he was tempted by the sunlight and the smell of fresh grass so he leaped over the railing and got to the lawn. Sebastian was wondering on the lawn as he felt someone was watching him from the porch so he looked back. Was it possible that man could be struck by sunlight? He felt struck by something when he saw the boy at the porch.

 

Shiniest sun in a decade. Sebastian remembered that the last time the sun shined like this he was a six year old kid. He remembered that he looked up to the blue sky and felt the sun lights showering him when he was riding on a carrousel at the foot of Basilica of the Sacred Heart. His family had been invited to a wedding at the Basilica. After the wedding his parents had indulged Sebastian with a carrousel riding, followed by a meal at McDonald’s, first time he had fast food, one of the few times that could be counted by fingers of one hand. Soon after that day his parents got devoiced and his father went back to the States whilst he stayed with his mother in France, left it as the best memory of his childhood. Sebastian did not know why he recalled this particular memory when he saw the boy and he must had smiled, because he saw the boy smiled back at him as well. 

 

According to the map in his hand, Hunter Clarington would arrive the Admin. Office after crossing the lawn through the porch to the West Wing. The school was quiet in the early afternoon and all the students should be in the classrooms at this clock but he saw this tall, slender figure on the lawn. The sun was so shiny and it only looked like the boy on the lawn was glowing too, so he stopped and watched, then the boy turned around like he had felt his gaze. And he smiled at him. Hunter did not know why he ducked away when the slender boy walked to him, and he had this funny thought on his mind when he entered the West Wing building, _hasn’t someone feed that boy? Poor chicken legs._

 

Sebastian did not realize he actually took steps toward the dark blond until that boy walked away. He stopped and gazed as the boy disappeared behind the gate and made an immediate phone call to his father’s secretary, “Hi, Jean, Could you please cancel my ticket to Paris?” Sebastian made the impromptu decision that he had to get into that boy’s pants, even this meant he had to stay at Dalton. As he finally got the chance to get back to Paris he changed his mind just because of one look. Just one look, he blithely threw away the victory, the victory from all the fights with his father, all the pleas to his mother, and all the efforts he made to his grandparents to get back to Paris. It only took him some explanation as well as some promises to behave to stay in Dalton. Would it be worth him a while? He did not know. But he did know that he absolutely did not want to get back to Paris before he got into that boy’s pants. He would definitely enjoy staying at Dalton if this hottest piece of ass lived with him for his senior year, though more precisely, as it turned out, Hunter did not live with him, but his dorm room is opposite to the dark blonde’s. Sebastian could have anyone if he wanted. Except things did not work out as he expected. Hunter was straight.

 

It was not like Sebastian had not slept with closeted gays or bi-curious straight guys, but Hunter was so stubborn with his little cute “not even remotely bi-curious” claim. All the flirts hit on an invisible wall, making Sebastian more and more frustrated until enough was enough. He’s pride enough to stop before the harmless flirt turned into annoying harassment. Once Sebastian dropped his nearly pathetic chasing after Hunter, the two boys did get along well. Both were driven and they had same goal: to put Warblers on top, which was the start of their cooperation. They spent a lot of time together to work on Warblers. Apart from that, they spent some time together as Hunter asked Sebastian to help him with his French, which in return, Hunter helped Sebastian with his American History class. Sebastian would describe it an absolutely quiet student life, if not considering his Friday Scandals routine and occasionally hook-ups. Everything bored him again.

 

Scandals was just as lame as the town, but what could Sebastian do? That was the only gay bar around the area. One weekend he’s in a particular low mood after a fight with his father over the phone. His father was still expecting he could study law in US after graduation from Dalton, apparently spending the senior year in Dalton had sent wrong signals and made his father think he actually wanted to stay in US. If it wasn’t Hunter, he would be in Paris now. _Hunter…_ Sebastian did two more shots. It should not be that hard to catch a Taxi at 0:30AM but Sebastian called Hunter to pick him up and Hunter did come without questioning.

 

It was not Hunter's initial intention to take a long way back to Dalton, but Sebastian hummed one beautiful French song, and one after one, that Hunter had never heard before, so he took a long way to Dalton that he could hear them all. The next time he wanted to hear them all over again, so he took the long way again. He did not want to think why he still took a long way to Dalton the times when Sebastian was too drunk to sing and just passed out on the passage seat. Sebastian might or might not know that they always took a long way back but he never mentioned that. Hunter might or might not enjoy the drive in the early mornings with Sebastian but he convinced himself that's what people do for their friends.

 

Hunter wanted to know the names of the songs, they sounded like from one musical because when he listened several times, the lyrics seemed telling a story. But he never asked Sebastian about it. When the winter vacation was at the corner, Hunter picked up Sebastian the last time before the French boy went back to Paris for Christmas. To his surprise, Sebastian was sober this time. Why he even called him for a ride if he was sober? Hunter still did not ask, but this time they were on a short way back to Dalton. They did not talk much and listened to the radio most of time. When they arrived, Sebastian reached into the glove box and handed Hunter a small box, “An early Christmas gift.”

"Uh...thank you. But I haven't prepare anything for you."

"Don't expect to. Or you can consider it's a thank you gift, for the designated driver thing."

 

The gift was a set of two CDs. A French musical called Mozart L'opera Rock. Hunter finally knew the names of the songs Sebastian was singing on their early morning rides. Those CDs were the only thing he listened in the winter vacation. Well, except for the Christmas songs, they were everywhere in holiday seasons. He could sing all of them by the time he received the only text message from Sebastian for the whole vacation, a simple "Merry Christmas – S.B." from an unknown international number. He replied it with the same two words, after deleting the already typed "btw, I love those CDs." Sebastian did not update any of his social accounts during the holiday, not that Hunter cared, though he checked it every day.

 

To Be Continued.

 

 

Note 1: The French song at the beginning is Le trublion / The Troublemaker from Mozart L'opera Rock.

The French lyrics in English:

“In the flow of your censures

My life remains an adventure

In which I do whatever I like

If craziness isn't allowed

That only makes it even more delightful"

The translation is from lyricstranslate.com

 

Note 2: I do not speak nor understand French and only have watched Mozart L'opera Rock once years ago, but the melody is unforgettable. Please listen to Vivre a en crever and Le bien qui fait mal if you were interested.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hunter!”  
Hunter turned around at the door of his dorm room and was immediately embraced by two long arms without a clear look of the comer. Sebastian. In a light dizziness, Hunter closed his eyes and wrapped his arms round Sebastian’s upper torso in return, feeling the warmth from the body. He stifled the temptation to nuzzle at Sebastian’s neck and the next thing horrified him was that he found himself smelling Sebastian. What the hell are you doing? Hunter gave himself a mental slap. Fortunately, just as quickly and unexpectedly as they came, these arms released him and turned to Jeff and Nick who were running to them.  
“Hey, guys, great to see you all again.” The boys were laughing and hugging. Hunter was secretly glad that the other boys were hugging together exuberantly and nobody noticed that Hunter had a lapse of self-restraint.  
“So, see your guys at lunch, I really need a shower first, 10 hours on plane, ugh.” Sebastian waved at the warblers and got into his dorm.

When the warblers had their lunch at the dining hall for the first time of the new semester, everyone was excited to catch up but Sebastian had all the attentions given that he got the best vacation story, as always. Jeff asked him where he had been and why he’s like vanished the whole vacation, he smiled, “Guinea. In case you don’t know, it’s still on the Earth.” Sebastian was a really good story teller and all the warblers were wowed by his experience in that far West Africa country. Sebastian got there to spend the vacation with his mum and his mum’s boyfriend Henry, a MSF doctor. They were expecting to have a better accommodation, but Henry had been assigned to a temporary treatment center at an extremely undeveloped town where there had very limited electricity and other resources, so Sebastian had no access to both wire and wireless connection for the whole time.  
“So basically you’ve been cut off from the modern world for the whole vacation?” Jeff came to the conclusion.  
“Yeah, but I did manage to send out one text message when Henry took me to a small post office 20 miles away from our center.”  
“Wow, I would send SOS if I were placed in such a barren land.” Thad, who seated next to Hunter, said in an exaggerated tone.  
“No, I send Je T’aime to the man of my dreams.” Sebastian winked at Thad’s direction on purpose. Hunter’s heart skipped a beat when Sebastian said he only sent one text message in the whole vacation and as he looked up from his plate he met Sebastian’s wink. Suddenly he felt his seat became uncomfortable and the room seemed getting unbearably hot, he loosed his tie a little and could hear the tension in his own forced obligatory laughter. Again, he was secretly glad that all the attentions were on Sebastian and nobody seemed to notice his uneasiness.  
“Oh, French…give love a rest.”, “Please, Sebastian…” the warblers laughed and rolled their eyes. Sebastian just laughed along with them, totally oblivious of Hunter’s reaction, whilst Hunter stared down again to his plate and struggled with his steak. Fucking over-done steak. 

The first two weeks passed quickly. Some newly enrolled students in the spring semester had tried out for the warblers’ audition and Hunter and Sebastian would normally discuss some candidates over the lunches. Dining hall was not crowded as the dining time was almost ended, only a few students were still hanging in there, talking about fluffy stuff of their school days. A perfect gossip time.  
“Have you seen Sebastian when you tried out for Lacrosse team? He’s super-hot.” One at a random table asked his companion.  
“Sebastian Smythe? Yeah. I’ve been hearing things about him. That guy totally smells like Craigslist.” The second gave a snort and answered in an unpleasant and suggestive tone.  
“Hey, newbie, what’s your name?” The second student turned around to the source of the unrecognized voice and saw two tall handsome teens, the captains of the warblers, the stars that all school knew. Judging from the distance of them, obviously both had heard his Craigslist comment on Sebastian. The one raised the question was Hunter Clarington, the captain of the warblers, who was apparently not so pleasant to hear what he just heard, whilst Sebastian, the co-captain of the warblers, was just smirking in a condescending way, seemed rather amused than irritated by the comment.  
“Uh… Peter. Peter Jackson.” The student answered in hesitation with the embarrassment of getting caught his tongue from backbiting and the panic of not knowing why Hunter wanted to know his name. Definitely felt an omen.  
“Peter. A good name.” Hunter commented in a flat tone while taking a pencil out of his Cambridge bag, “Here’s a pencil, and I’m gonna name it Peter.” A sudden sharp snap, Hunter broke the pencil into two pieces and tossed them on the dinner table in front of Peter.  
“I don’t want to hear you talk about my co-captain like that again. Are we clear?” Hunter’s tone was still flat.  
The poor Peter was too intimidated to make himself audible but hastened to nod. Hunter smirked evilly and petted the boy on his shoulder before walk-off, “Good, Peter. See you around.” 

Sebastian’s surprised by the fact that Hunter had defended him publicly as well as the way that he just intimidated Peter at the dining hall. He always knew that Hunter could be very intimidating, but this was a new face he had never seen before. Hunter usually whipped people into their shapes with disciplines and orders and rules, given that his uptight presence and his well-built body had the intrinsic power to make his word an order whenever he wanted. But a threat like that? That was something new. Somehow he pictured Hunter threated people with Clarence in his arms and was amused himself with the new version of Godfather. When they got out of the dining hall, Sebastian finally spoke, “You know I can handle that.”

“Yes, Sebastian, I know you are fully capable of defending yourself. But you know what? I do not like the way you do it. I have distaste for calculation just like you have distaste for confrontation.” Once the words got out Hunter’s month, he could not help to stop but spit them all out, “I'm sure that Peter will sob later for being rejected by Lacrosse team, but I don't think he would learn a lesson from it because he has no clue of what he's been doing wrong.”

“Well, thanks for reminder! I will personally send him a letter to address specifically that he's been rejected because he had bad mouthed the captain of lacrosse team. Does that fit your taste, Don Clarington?” Sebastian was shocked by the sudden rage of Hunter and instinctively shot back, “Oh, I forget, I can’t do that ’cause I’m being nice. And you, you can sob with him later when he accuses you for being a bully at a school with zero tolerance of bully.”

“Bully?” Hunter snorted, “No. All I did was breaking that pencil and providing some friendly advises to a new boarder here. He gonna do what? Sobbing that I’m emotionally bullying him? Oh, please, Sebastian, if that is the case, you should have cried a river given the half school had called you a slut.”

Sebastian felt pointless in the argument. He knew it was universally acknowledged that Sebastian Smythe was a predatory gay slut but nobody had ever blew it off on his face. He did not care, or at least he thought so. Suddenly Sebastian wondered how Hunter thought about him, so he changed his voice in a seductive tone, “Oh, Hunt, it would not be a case if I am what they called.” 

"Are you?" Hunter made two steps forward toward Sebastian to close their distance till they were only a few inches away face to face and looked into those pale green eyes, " Sebastian, are you?"

The unexpected question caught Sebastian off guarded and left him speechless. He could not remember the last time he lost his tongue, it was like, never. But here he was, just standing there and watching Hunter, as the dark blond got close and repeated his question. Sebastian felt seized by Hunter, both physically and emotionally scrutinized, like being naked under Hunter’s gaze. He’s so not prepared for this. But this all happened in a second. Sebastian, just being Sebastian, quickly regained his masquerade and smirked, “Does it bother you?” He even slightly leaned in, a quick glance to Hunter’s pulp lips then back to those blue eyes, unleashing the deeply buried lust for Hunter and made sure Hunter saw it in his eyes, in a more seductive tone he purred “Hunter, does it?” 

Just when Hunter thought Sebastian would kiss him, Sebastian turned his heels and abruptly walked to the opposite direction, leaving Hunter behind and missing the chance to see the captain of the warblers got blushed. He turned at the first corner to cut off the stable gaze at his back. 

Hunter exhaled and slowly turned his heels as Sebastian disappeared around the corner. He walked mechanically and haunted by one question, what had Sebastian saw in his eyes when he saw the lust in those magical pale green eyes? 

To Be Continued.

Note: About the MSF (Médecins Sans Frontières / Doctors Without Borders), I’m not sure if doctors are allowed to bring their family with them during the missions. I made it up. But MSF does operate in Guinea. Please check out more about MSF on msf.org if you were interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian knew what people called him behind his back and he could not care less. The gossips were always wildly exaggerated and half of them were completely untrue, which only made he felt bad for those poor kids who were trapped in the lame town just like him but never had time of their lives. Who made a better target than someone jumped into this school from Paris, landed as the captain of the warblers and the captain of the lacrosse team? It seemed that the idea of him being capable of such occupations and actually earned them never occurred to them. So why bother?

 

Sebastian had not thought that he cared about what Hunter thought about him either; he's nothing more than another pretty face with a hot ass that Sebastian wanted to screw over when they met. Something might grow in him during last semester but Sebastian did not see any necessity to look for explanation why he wanted to share his favorite musical with Hunter or why he sent that text message to him at the most barren place on earth. Hunter was not bi-curious and Sebastian actually respect that fact. However, once again Hunter’s question made Sebastian want something more. Something different. He wanted Hunter to view him differently, different from others. He wanted Hunter to think high of him and approve him and accept him. For the first time Sebastian cared about what people thought about him, specifically, what Hunter thought about him. And for the first time he realized that him being a slut in Hunter’s opinion had been rooted in the depth of his fear.

 

Blaine appeared at the right time. He was a good distraction, even an opportunity, an opportunity to show Hunter that Sebastian was fully capable of a relationship. Sebastian met him at Lima Bean the weekend after the unpleasant conversation with Hunter. They talked for a while and ended up having dinner together. Apparently Blaine was not seeing anyone since his break-up with Kurt. Sebastian soon detected the interest Blaine showed in him and he played along with it. The following two weeks Sebastian stopped flirting around, quitting Scandals and started reconnecting with Blaine. Hunter was the first to notice the change though he and Sebastian barely talked since Sebastian leaving him outside the dining hall with the unanswered question. Sebastian stopped calling him in the early mornings since that weekend. At the first weekend he thought it was just an odd, then the second weekend, and the third weekend. Hunter missed the drunk dials of the brunette.

 

Most of the warblers had kept in touch with their former leading soloist and had repaired their friendship with him since Sebastian's apology. Soon they knew Sebastian was after Blaine again and it seemed Sebastian was pretty serious this time. Words travelled fast. Hunter heard this from his roommate Jeff and he made efforts not to ponder over the news and prohibited himself from confronting with Sebastian. He’s irritated as well as frustrated by the idea that he wanted to confront with Sebastian at first place and he could not because he was in no place to confront Sebastian. And he hated that.

 

Soon the Valentine’s Day was arrived. When Hunter got back to his dorm, Jeff was sorting something out from a huge box. Hunter recognized that was the box they placed in the common room one week ahead of Valentine’s Day for the students to put gifts for their rock stars.

“I thought the Valentine’s Day candy goes to some charity?” Hunter did not care much but asked anyway without expecting something interesting in return.

“Yes, as a tradition they are, but I am trying to use candy to buy love from Sebastian.” Jeff answered in a joyful voice. He looked up and met the interrogative eyes so he continued to elaborate, “Well, Sebastian asked me to pick out his favorite candy Chew…”

“Chewy Bar.” Hunter picked up the sentence before Jeff even finished. Jeff was a little surprised and then looked at Hunter with a knowing smile, which made Hunter slightly embarrassed though he knew Jeff only meant good. Ignoring the annoying feelings, Hunter added, “I saw he chewed that sometime after library. You can pick Chewy Bar from my gifts as well. I mean, if there were any.”

“Don’t be modest. You are at a very close second place to Sebastian this year in terms of the gifts.” Jeff winked and continued carelessly, “But I only promised Seb to pick out his proportion. If you want to give him yours, do it yourself.”

Again to Jeff’s surprise, Hunter said nothing but sit down and started to unwarp the gift boxes addressed with his name.  

“Hunter, you’ve never been bi-curious, like, never ever?” Jeff asked out of sudden.

“Is that a question?”

“Well, you’ve made me lost 100 bucks.” Jeff looked up and gave Hunter a playful smile, “last year when Sebastian was chasing after you I made a bet with Nick. I bet you two would get together by the last Christmas. I knew you used to pick up Seb at Scandals, thought I could take advantage for insider information from being roommate with you.”

Hunter felt a little lost when Jeff mentioned last year, then he cleared his throat, “Gambling is not a good idea,” and Jeff took the hint of ending the conversation.

There were not many Chewy Bars there, most of the gifts were expensive chocolate, so the sorting finished within a short time.

“Hey, Jeffery, where’s my candy?” The French did not expect that it was Hunter behind the door.

“Enjoy your Chewy Bars.” Hunter handed over a small bag and smiled.

Sebastian took the bag and hurried away with a hasty “Thank you”, not caring to cover his intension to avoid talking to Hunter.

“Sebastian, Are we cool?” Hunter called from the brunette’s back.

“We’re cool.” Sebastian did not turn around nor glanced back, just waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

 

Bribing Sebastian with candy obviously took effect, things soon went back to their normal status. In the early March the two boys were getting along like that conversation had never happened. The iceberg looked same old though something under the water had changed. Hunter and Sebastian did not have matching academic schedules like last semester but still encountered occasionally at library sometime. Hunter wanted to tell Sebastian that he had passed Test d’Evaluation de Francais but never got a chance to.

 

The warbler practice was the same story but this time the goal was national trophy instead. The coordination of the captains was still perfect. The only difference might be that Hunter had to remind himself from time to time not to focus on Sebastian's performance only. He found himself lingering over Sebastian too often during the practice and he did not even care whether the other warblers had noticed.

 

Hunter thought Sebastian might bring up something about Blaine during the lunches with the warblers or maybe other time, but Sebastian did not brag about Blaine like his old conquests. Hunter paid extra attention when Jeff occasionally talked about Sebastian in their dorm room and he only regretted that he listened. Sebastian and Blaine was going well. Every time.

 

For Sebastian it was a completely impulsive decision to bring Blaine back to Dalton on the Friday night. The dinner went well and Sebastian almost felt he's affectionate to Blaine, so when Blaine said he missed the night view of Dalton, Sebastian answered why not tonight; that was an invitation enough for Blaine. It was not Sebastian's intention to lure Blaine into his dorm room. The campus looked different from the daytime and everything was softer in the balmy night of early spring. They kissed under the moonlight and both were aroused, and Sebastian had a single room at a walking distance, so the decision of Blaine staying over the night was logically followed.

 

When Hunter got back to his dorm, he saw someone was at Sebastian’s door and soon he realized the shadow was Sebastian and Blaine, and they were kissing. Hunter stumbled and the worse was that he stumbled over his own foot and the worst was that Sebastian noticed him because of the sound he made from the stumble.

"Hunter."

"Sebastian."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Hunter was never this grateful that he had asked Jeff to leave the door unlocked, saving the embarrassment from him fumbling with the key. He got in the dorm as quick as possible and leaned on the door inside the room, wondering if Sebastian would continue his make out session with Blaine at the other side of the door or they would get into Sebastian's dorm...He could not help tilting his head and pricking his ear to the door, but he stopped the next minute when he realized how pathetic and ridiculous he was for doing that. Jeff had went to his relatives this weekend and it gave Hunter some relief, he was not in the mood of dealing with people after seeing Sebastian with Blaine. Clarence was not in the room, probably with Thad or some other warbler. The room was quiet. Hunter tossed himself to the bed, his mind still left at the corridor, somewhere inside felt empty like a hole was forming there, drowning him with unknown feelings. 

 

Five minutes later Hunter had to get up reluctantly to answer the knock on the door. It was Sebastian at the door, with Clarence in his arms, “Clarence can't stay with me tonight." _So Blaine Anderson stayed._ Biting his lower lip unconsciously, Hunter took Clarence from Sebastian’s arms and the cat just nuzzled to his neck. Hunter nuzzled back to the cat a little then he turned his gaze to meet those pale green eyes. Both were waiting for the other to say something till Sebastian turned around when the silence became unbearable, and Hunter finally called him.

"Bastian."

"Hunt?"

"…Good night."

"Good night…."

 

To Be Continued.

 

 

Note: Chewy Bar is a snack/candy I made up. I thought it should be crisp outside and melting on the tongue like vanilla ice-cream. Yum yum.


	4. Chapter 4

It could be him that Sebastian had kissed at the corridor. It could be him that was staying in Sebastian’s room. Hunter thought it would be a sleepless night, it was not. It turned out he fell asleep after singing random songs to Clarence for about two hours. First he hummed some songs he prepared for the set list of the warblers, trying to get his mind blank, then some from Mozart L’opéra Rock after that attempt had failed. The one he remembered before he fell asleep was The Beatles’ Yesterday, which he felt sympathy for the first time. Love songs finally became meaningful to Hunter but he had never expected that the one got him to this stage was a boy. 

He saw it again. In the dim corridor, Sebastian was making out with somebody. He got close without getting noticed. Then he saw it. It was himself Sebastian was kissing. So vivid. A stupid dream. Hunter opened his eyes, still laying there on his bed, calculating his chances with Sebastian. He believed that Sebastian still thought he's straight and based on what he had seen the night before he could not expect Sebastian would just give up Blaine and run to him upon his confession of his feelings for Sebastian. He had to make a long run to approach Sebastian and there were only less than four month till graduation. 

One week after that night, both Sebastian's status and Blaine's status of their social accounts changed to "in a relationship" and soon they were voted as the hottest gay couple on a show choir blog, which apparently was ran by the most boring people on the planet in Hunter’s opinion. 

Being the captain surely had its merits. Hunter prolonged each warblers' practice by one hour in the name of the Nationals. He thought at least he had some luck left given he had not seen Blaine at Sebastian's door since that night. Once was more than enough. The fact was that Blaine had not come to Dalton since then. Sebastian had not invited Blaine to Dalton again because somehow he did not want Hunter seeing him with someone else, though it was pointless to keep Blaine from Dalton given they had become an official couple. 

Blaine was the relatively demanding party in the so called relationship that Sebastian got himself into and he had to go McKinley twice a week so Blaine did not need to come to Dalton. Blaine must thought he was a caring boyfriend given the 88 mile distance between Westerville and Lima. Sometime he thought about Hunter while driving, he thought about those rides in the early mornings with Hunter. He knew Hunter always took a long way to Dalton. That would be almost 100 mile. Maybe Hunter enjoyed his company more than he ever realized. Then he realized that he had spent most of his spare time with Hunter last semester. The Warbler practice. The library time. The earlier morning rides. All were gone since he got together with Blaine, except the warbler practice. And he was driving to Lima. For a relationship with one purpose. To impress Hunter Clarington. 

Sebastian thought about ending the relationship but he was hesitating. He would be back to Paris upon graduation and Blaine knew that; they would be separated naturally like other long distance relationships. However, to Sebastian’s surprise, Blaine broke up with him over the first dinner they had right after spring break. It still hurt, though Sebastian felt suffocating in the relationship and had been thinking about ending it himself for more than once. The night of the breakup Hunter received the drunk dial he longed for. Hunter picked Sebastian up from Scandals like the old time but they did not talk during the whole ride. “Blaine dumped me.” were the only words Sebastian before he got into his dorm room. 

Although the warblers were concerned about Sebastian when they saw him and Blaine unfriended each other on their social account, no one has the heart to pry on him. Sebastian held himself as nothing had happened though he did become less talkative during the warblers’ lunches. Things did not changed much till the next weekend Sebastian impulsively decided to take a coffee at Lima Bean. He intended to ask Jeff to go with him but the blond was out already. Instead, his dark blond roommate volunteered. On their way to the coffee house, Hunter thought about how to confess his feelings to his co-captain, which had been haunting him for the whole week and he still did not find a way to let it out.

Lima Bean was like the only decent coffee house around the area and it was already full when Hunter and Sebastian arrived, so Sebastian waited at the door when Hunter went to order their coffee. It was a small world, really. Blaine and Kurt literally almost bumped into Sebastian when they got in the coffee house, laughing happily.   
“Oh, hey, Sebastian.” Kurt greeted Sebastian with his annoyingly cheerful smile.   
“Hey, Kurt, aren’t you busy with your new outfit? Tick tock, the annual New York pride parade is counting down and you are so irreplaceable.” Sebastian smirked.  
“I see you still live here, Sebastian. It turns out I’m irreplaceable.” Kurt threw his arm around Blaine’s, showing it off on Sebastian’s face.  
“Your coffee, bebe.” A steady hand offered a cup to Sebastian before he spoke while a firm arm wrapped around his waist, and a thumb gently rubbing back and forth on the waist to smooth his nerve. Hunter’s surprisingly good at looking intimate yet not clingy with the casual light peck on Sebastian’s cheek, like he’d done it million times. Then he turned to face Blaine and Kurt, “Hey, Blaine.”  
Blaine was blushed with the awkwardness, “Hey, Hunter. I don’t know you…” he did not finish the sentence upon the realization how inappropriate it would be.   
“Well, Bastian could be very convincing.” Hunter gave an affectionate glance to Sebastian before turned his gaze to Blaine and grinned, “But I bet you’ve already known that. Now if you excuse us, Bastian and I really have better things to do.” Hunter led Sebastian out of the coffee house, not caring any response he might get. 

The air of the late spring is refreshing, Sebastian inhaled and took a sip of the coffee, pleased with the flavor of Courvoisier in it. Hunter looked at him, as Sebastian squinted with the sunlight and the coffee, thought that if he kissed the taller boy now, he would taste like coffee, Courvoisier and warm sunshine of spring.   
“Give me the key. I’ll drive. ” Hunter asked as the two walked to Sebastian’s car.  
“You don’t need to. I can still drive after a breakup.” The words came out harsher than Sebastian thought it would be.   
Hunter signed, “It’s not that. You have alcohol in your system. Now please give me the key and get in the car.”  
Sebastian handed the key to Hunter and got to the passenger seat without further protest. Both were silent on the road. Sebastian did not question why Hunter was acting like that at Lima Bean, he was too frustrated that Hunter had seen him beat by Kurt in that way. Great, now Hunter must impressed by not only a slut but also a loser. Sebastian used to swim in adulation but now right in the car he only smelled miserable. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the headrest, too exhausted from all the useless efforts he put himself through and the drama in Lima Bean to think about the rationale behind Hunter’s action.   
“Do not let that bother you, OK? You know you deserve better. I mean it.”   
“It doesn’t. Doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll be in Paris after graduation.”  
“Yeah, about Paris… I’ve accepted by some universities there.”   
“How’d that happened?” Sebastian opened his eyes by the scalding news.  
“Well, it turns out not that complicated. First you have to pass the language test, then prepare some essays and grade sheets of Dalton, maybe some recommendation letter depends on the requirements, apply online and wait for the letters.”  
“No, I mean why’d you even applied in the first place? I thought your family wants you to go West Point or something.”   
“I’ve talked to my parents during the spring break and they will support me if I go Paris. I think I will go. Maybe we can hang out sometime when I get there. You know, a warbler with a warbler. ”  
“That is not an answer to my question, Hunter. Why do you want to go Paris?” Sebastian did not get the response so after a short silence he rephrased his question, “Hunter, did you do this for me?” and Hunter did not answer it either.   
“Seems we have a lot to catch up.” Sebastian grinned.  
“How about coffee at Dalton?” Hunter finally spoke after ignoring Sebastian’s last two questions.   
“How about my room?”   
Hunter took his eyes off the road and shot a quick glance to Sebastian but did not say anything. After a minute, Sebastian spoke again, “Hunt, although I’m as eager as you are, I don’t think we’ll get Dalton sooner if we were pulled over for speeding.”  
Hunter blushed and Sebastian saw it; all the clouds were gone. With a faint chuckle, he put his hand on Hunter’s upper thigh, drawing little circles with his long fingers. Then, with a voice that would put Siren on shame, Sebastian sang the French song that he knew Hunter knew.  
“Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise

Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures”

The End.

Note: English Translation for the lyrics at the end.  
“Tattoo me on your breasts  
With the tips of my lips  
I'll kiss your hands  
I'll make you enjoy it 

Tattoo me on your walls  
A future to be composed  
I want to engrave all my lust  
On your gildings”


End file.
